Meiling's Story
by Grimfay
Summary: Meiling finds her someone in Hong Kong but her clan doesn't approve....
1. The beginning of the story...

Hello! It's truly nice to talk to you again Syoaron. How come you haven't been answering my   
messages that I sent you? I bet you were having way too much fun with Sakura-chan! You do have to  
remember your relatives you know even though you are in Japan and not in Hong Kong. Your sisters  
have been pestering me to ask you what you would like for Christmas. Also Fuutie-san said that  
this year she would be coming to Japan to see you at school. Of course secretly so you won't   
know. You are aware I shouldn't have told you that but I knew you would have known her to be   
there if she were to spy on you, dear cousin. Oh, just for you to know, I have told Auntie that   
we have decided not to go for the arranged marriage. She didn't seem the least bit surprised.   
Anyway, I was wondering what is Mitsuki Sensei's favorite colour because we are having a contest  
between the two the two of us to find out what it is. I hope you still don't hold anything about  
Mitsuki Sensei because she was really kind and I hoped you apologized to her for misjudging her  
before she went away, so as Tomoyo-chan says. Well? Have you told Sakura-chan yet that you love   
her? You know she won't be single forever! Anyway, if you won't tell her soon, I'll go back to  
Japan and tell her myself because I didn't work so hard into teaching that concept into your   
sisters, besides Fuutie for no reason! So if you don't admit to her dear cousin very soon then I   
will be force to return to Japan and corrupt your life there and cause a big commotion.   
From your dearest cousin,  
Meiling Li   
(Ps: I better receive your reply before the 20th of June or else I'm going to seriously come over  
there. Even Auntie agrees.)  
(Ps2: I have a boyfriend now so you don't have to worry about me getting jealous of Sakura-chan   
anymore. Plus when you marry her, I can teach her how to cook properly(unlike you), her favorite  
dishes that I made for her during my brief stay in Japan where I met Nakuru-san, and  
Hiragizawa-kun.)  
Meiling Li  
  
Dear Hiragizawa-kun,  
Sakura is getting married to Li-kun and she had asked me to mail you some tickets for her   
wedding, she sincerely wishes you to come if it is convenient. Li-kun also sends his regards,   
though I suspect he had tried to keep you off the guest list. Li-kun' sisters have arrived from  
Hong Kong today. They are really excited about this marriage. Even Meiling-san was pleased that  
Li-kun chose Sakura-chan as his wife. Every one is excited here. Please note if Nakuru-san is  
coming because Touya-kun wants to prepare himself for her arrival. I think Sakura's wedding will  
be a great success. Hope to see you in a few weeks. Here are the tickets packaged below. Your  
plane will begin its route at 9:30 and will arrive in Japan (at Japan time) at 17:45 so you may   
want to keep Nakuru-san busy for a while.   
Your friend,  
Tomoyo Daidouji  
  
Dear Sakura-chan,  
This is from Eriol-kun. I thoroughly enjoyed your wedding, especially the part when your   
husband accidentally flopped the ring into the chandelier. You know Sakura-chan, you looked like  
you were going to kill him for a moment. Just a moment. Um...I want to invite you to my wedding,  
not with Mitsuki-san but with Tomoyo-chan. After your wedding, she and I became very close and  
well our wedding is on the 23ed of October and it will be held in England. I'm sorry if it  
brings any inconvenience to you however I have included the plane tickets below. Tomoyo-chan  
and I will meet you at the airport gate. I hope to see you there.  
Yours truly,  
Eriol Hiragizawa  
  
Dear Tomoyo-chan,  
I absolutely loved your wedding, though Syoaron-kun kept muttering under his breath how he   
thought getting you two together was a bad idea. Honestly! He can be so cruel sometimes   
Tomoyo-chan. Besides, I thought that you looked really beautiful in your wedding dress!  
I've met all Syoaron-kun' sisters and they're all adorable, even serious Fuutie-san! They're   
sort of reminding me of Nakuru-san, you know? Do you know Meiling-chan is going to get married   
to a guy named Torrutu-san! We're having one wedding after an other. She is too excited now,   
because he just asked her so that's why I'm asking you to come to her wedding for you. The   
wedding will be at 16:00 Hong Kong time at Syoaron-kun' home. This will be really exciting! I   
can't wait to see you there, I hope you can come!  
Your friend and cousin,  
Sakura Li  
  
Dear Meiling,   
I would love to go to your wedding, however the letter Sakura-chan mailed to me had no address  
on it and no trace of a date for your wedding, so could you please mail me back as soon as   
possible because we really need to know what day it is going to take place.  
Yours truly,  
Tomoyo Hiragizawa  
  
Dear Tomoyo-chan,  
I apologize for not giving you the correct information on my wedding. As you know I'm engaged  
to a man named Torrutu Mahura. He is charming, honest, and caring but he doesn't know how to  
defend himself at all! Not that it matters of course...but he is also somewhat dense...denser   
than Sakura-chan! Well I want you to come to Hong Kong ASAP because I want to know what you think  
of him before I marry him. I can't wait to see you! Though I think my "dear cousin" is stil  
l having difficulties with the knowledge that you're somewhat related to him! I hope to see you   
soon!  
Meiling Li  
  
  
As Meiling waited for Tomoyo-chan' answer she thought back to her past. From the first time she  
had met Torrutu-san.  
"How I wish upon a star that I could find my true love," Meiling cried as her script directed   
for she was to be the star of the play at the auditorium. School was over for the summer and in  
Hong Kong, one can only do so much anyway acting was fun!  
"No, no, no! You should sneak into the garden quietly Albert! Meiling I'm sorry I'm delaying   
the set AGAIN! You have all your lines down pact! Now I wish Albert would do the same " the  
producers voice drawled on and on.  
Meiling wished the play would come soon so she wouldn't have to say the same line about a  
hundred times again the line that meant the only thing she was still searching for it started  
on that day when she saw Sakura-chan give a hug to Syoaron. She had only then noticed how   
Xiao-lang blushing every time Sakura was around. Before that moment she only knew that Syoaron   
was bound to her by a promise the promise of the arranged marriage. But to Meiling, that had all  
changed from that moment on. Now, she had to search for her own true love, for she finally had  
figured out, in her 12 years of life, that Xiao-lang didn't carry the same feelings for her as   
she did for him. That had been painful as painful as anything she had ever imagined. She had been  
devastated but that had been nearly a year ago sure, Meiling felt the pain still. but it would  
pass sooner or later.  
Finally the night of the play did arrived. Xiao-lang had arrive back in Hong Kong from Japan  
2 nights before and yet he hadn't even come to visit her, and now he was nowhere to be seen.  
That night Meiling didn't remember him though for she was too excited about the performance..  
even though she wasn't absolutely thrilled at the prospect of kissing Albert in front of a big  
crowd, let alone act crazy about him in several scenes. She performed everything perfectly on  
that night, but her life was forever changed what had happened after the show. Albert proposed  
to her, in front of the whole clan! Meiling couldn't believe it!'  
"Uh,Meiling-chan will you marry me when we get older?"  
I had stood there staring at him in disbelief. What had I ever done to encourage him? My  
parents and the rest of the clan were cheering him on, they wanted me to be married off to   
someone else, now that Syoaron had found Sakura-chan. I took one look at the cheering faces and   
turned into a fever of rage. My eyes burned red as they had ever been and I said my reply so  
full of venom as I whispered my reply. "No."  
The clan looked shocked at my reply and stood stammering at Albert as my parents were hastily  
scolding me and trying to persuade me to change my mind. Albert looked stunned.  
"What have I ever done to encourage you?" I whispered in a deadly voice that could have scared  
away a hungry lion. The clan turned silent and Albert looked frightened at my sudden change of  
moods.  
"Well I you kissed me and I supposed since you could kiss me perhaps you wouldn't have minded   
that I married you since you didn't seem to mind me kissing you .if that's okay and everything.."  
"What if it isn't alright?"  
"Well um...I haven't actually figure that out yet!"  
"Meiling", my mother reached out and put her hand on my shoulder, "you can't keep on loving  
Syoaron like this forever."  
I suddenly swelled up in rage. "You don't know understand!" I shouted and ran to a large crowd  
of people with tears in my eyes. I hurriedly disappeared into the crowd.  
It was no use running. No one would come running after me anyway. No one really cared. Not my   
aunt, my cousins, not even my parents! All the Li clan cared about was to make powerful   
relations and to train spouses to become highly regarded people. I knew that they would try to  
calm Albert down and find his parents and try to talk them into an arranged marriage. I went   
and sat beside a Sakura tree. I was glad that they grew in China as well as Japan, these trees  
sort of reminded me of Sakura-chan and how sweet and kind she was and is, and how I didn't hate  
her even though she took Syoaron away. Because I knew I never really had him. It was dark out   
and I was wishing it were the time when the night lantern festivals occurred. It started to rain  
and I began thinking, why did things like this always happen to me? Just then a boy with brown   
sandy hair ran by, his umbrella half turned inside out came running out of no where. It was a   
curious sight to see. If I would have ever done that, my clan would pretend they didn't know me.  
He noticed me and offered to walk me home even though he was already half soaked, and his   
brown eyes matched the colour of the wet mud. It was sweet of him to ask me, after he was already  
drenched himself. So I nodded and told him the directions to walk me home. When we reached my   
home he gasped because he couldn't understand why I was out in the rain, by a Sakura tree when   
my family was rich and I could easily go to a telephone booth and order a chauffeur to drive me   
home. I told him that the situation was complicated, he dared me to tell him. He had bet it   
wasn't as serious as I thought it was, it was obvious that he thought me as a spoiled brat and   
that I didn't get my way, that's all. So I told him what had happened since I arrived in Japan,  
how Albert proposed to me, the main priority of the (highly respected) Li clan, and how I knew   
that they were going to wed me to him either way, whether I agreed with it or not. After I told  
him, he asked if I had exaggerated even the slightest, my death glare silenced him. Then I   
apologised for burdening him, and realised that we had been talking on the doorstep of my home   
for the past hour or so. I took out my house key and bid him goodbye. As I entered I saw Albert  
and his father walk out of the house in a haughty expression. And also seeing that my parents  
looked especially pleased with themselves.  
"You didn't engage me to him did you?"  
"Why Meiling! It's for your own good and also the clans. But the clan is not the main reason  
why we got you engaged!"  
"I don't care what your reasons were when you guy s got me engaged but I'm telling you I'm not  
going along with it!"  
My father stopped looking so cocky and my mother looked sad.  
"Meiling", my mother pleaded gently," This is for your own good. I can't see you grieving over  
your cousin any longer."  
"Mother, why can't you see that the reason why I refuse to be engaged to him is because he is  
snobby, prejudice, and is unfailing rude to all the other cast members!"  
"Meiling, maybe he doesn't like the cast members.."  
"Mother, he only chooses to like certain people. And that's because of how they look or their  
position."  
"That's the way the clan judges a person though, sweetie."  
"Sorry mother but that's not going to convince me to go along with this arranged marriage!"  
"We'll make you!" Added my father harshly.  
"Much good that will do! I do remember that case with my cousin you know? I don't really think  
arranged marriages count much in my opinion anymore or any strength they have in that promise!"  
"So Meiling, what are you going to do about it?" Asked my father with contempt.  
"Nothing!" This answer surprised my parents just as much as it had me.   
"So you're going to go along with it?" Asked my father eagerly.  
"No" , was my flat reply.  
"Then who are you going to marry?"  
"When the time the arranged marriage will take place, I'll know."  
"And if you don't?"  
"Then I guess then I will go single!"  
"No you won't! You will marry him! His rank will make a good addition to the clan!"  
I snorted. I certainly cared about the clan's feelings on this at this moment.  
"I'm serious Meiling!" My father warned.  
"Let's just see when the time comes!'  
"Fine!" My father concluded and the battle about the arranged marriage stopped for then. A few  
years later she met him again; she was in all the same classes as him in the last year of High   
School, though she barely noticed him. The Li clan did not plan to send her, a powerless girl,  
to a post secondary school, no matter how well she did in school. He had accidentally knocked   
me down because he was running down the stairs backward.  
"Hey! Why you.."  
"Sorry I suppose I shouldn't have been running backwards down the stairs again." Then he   
recognized me.  
"Meiling Li?"  
"Yes"  
"I don't suppose you remember me but-"  
"Of course I remember you silly! And now get off of me!"  
"Sorry! How have you been doing?"  
"In what?"  
"Do you still have that problem with that arranged marriage?"  
"What do you think?"  
"Well...I guess you do.."  
"What's your name anyway! I don't remember you telling me that!"  
"Um,Sorry. My name is Torrutu Mahura."  
"It's Japanese." I pointed out.  
"Well, yes! You're the first person that has actually recognized that fact! Are you Japanese?   
No offense but you look more Chinese if you are"  
"No I'm not Japanese but REMEMBER, I told you I had stayed in Japan for a year!'  
"Sorry" He answered back.  
" I the one who should apologize. How are you?"  
"In what?" He imitated me. I gave him a wedgie.  
"Be grateful that you didn't get a super wedgie, please."  
"I didn't realize that you were that strong!" He gasped as he attempted to stick his underwear  
back into his pants without flashing. "You know, you don't really look as strong as you are."  
"Oh I know, that's the point. That's the type of training a Li member has. It doesn't make   
them look at all strong but it certainly pays off!"  
" Yeah, sure Meiling-chan!"  
I stared at him. The last time anyone had ever said that to me was Syoaron. He said that to me  
in private, usually.  
"Meiling-chan, is something wrong?"  
"No, just thinking!"  
"So..."  
"What?"  
"Um,nothing."  
"How did you recognize me anyway Torrutu-san?"  
"Meiling-chan. Your face is hard to forget, as well as your character and predicament."  
"I certainly hope you didn't tell anyone!"  
"Nope! Though my father did wonder why I was getting home so late."  
"Li, Meiling?"   
I turned around. It was Wei. He would tell the rest of the clan that he saw me talking,  
actually friendly, with a boy (besides Syoaron).   
"Bye, Torrutu-san!"  
"Bye, Meiling-chan!"  
I had been right. Wei did tell my parents. They had not been too happy with the idea of not   
going along with the arranged marriage. They both knew that I would rebel if I had found someone  
that I truly liked besides my cousin. And they definitely knew that the person I would like   
wouldn't be Albert. But they wanted the arranged marriage to go fine anyway so they phoned  
Albert' parents up and together they all decided that we (Albert and I) should spend some time  
together since the engagement would turn into arrangements for marriage in several months.  
"Um,so Meiling,how are you doing? So have you finally accepted the fact that we are going to  
get married?"  
"I'm fine. And "no"." 


	2. At the coffee shop...

RING!!! The phone was ringing. I went to go and pick it up. It was Tomoyo-chan.  
"How are you Tomoyo-chan?"  
"I'm fine but in your reply we still didn't receive the time for your wedding or the date of the  
wedding."  
"Sorry!"  
"Don't be sorry Meiling-san, but just tell me the date."  
"Okay, it's on the 11th of January and at 14:00 hrs in Japan time."  
"Thank you Meiling-san. I know I'll like Mahura-san. I hope to see you soon Meiling-san!"  
"You too Tomoyo-chan!"  
"Ja ne Meiling-san!"  
"Ja ne Tomoyo-chan." She hung up.  
"What am I going to do to convince you that I'm going to marry you whether you like it or not  
so get used to the idea Meiling!"  
"Never!"  
"If you don't like someone else already then why are you making such a big deal about this?  
Anyway,my family could provide for you better than any other suitors you may have I bet!"  
"You know Albert, you will suffer big time if I do have to go along with the marriage, you  
know that don't you?"  
"Don't be silly Meiling! What could you possibly do that could make me suffer?"  
"I could start by making your life miserable from the moment you say "I do". I can say this  
with a clear conscience because I can a)embarrass you b) cry whenever my relatives are around  
me and say that you're mistreating me c) I can call all my school friends and ask them all from Japan to come here for the weekend, and…"  
"Okay Meiling. I get the point, but you can't get your way out of this,neither can I unless   
you find someone else you like."  
"Do you like someone else?" I had asked eagerly.  
"No. My heart was stolen when I found you," He grinned sheepishly.  
I groaned and turned around to gaze at others in the coffee shop. How was I to go through with  
this? Suddenly my heart panicked, I saw Torrutu-san enter the coffee shop. He turned and stared  
at us.   
"Um,hello Meiling-chan-"  
"You know this DWEEB Meiling? If he's bothering you I'll-"  
"Hello Torrutu-san, I haven't seen you since a week ago."  
Albert stared at me for he noticed that I was smiling, SMILING, at another guy besides  
himself.Actually, Meiling never ever even smiled at him. Let alone so brightly at another guy.   
"So how are you doing Meiling-chan?"  
"You two are calling each other by first names! Meiling, " he looked at me, "are you going out  
with Torrutu-san?"  
"What!" Torrutu and I chorused at the same time.   
"Are you crazy?" I added.  
"Me crazy?! How did you become friends with riff-raff like Torrutu-san?'  
"He's my friend. He's not riff-raff either. " The fires in my eyes blazed at him.  
"Sorry Meiling,but I don't want you to go around with him," he jut his fat thumb at Torrutu who  
had turned into a pile of melted jelly, figuratively speaking of course, "anymore. So," he said  
glaring at Torrutu, "get out of here!"  
" When did you start deciding whom I should hang out with? Remember, you haven't married me yet  
!" I stood up and grabbed Torrutu-san' arm and pulled him (and myself), into the park already   
annoyed at Albert's protectiveness.  
" Are you alright Torrutu-san?"  
He shuddered. " I'm sorry I got your fiancé all mad and stuff"  
"Don't worry, I think it's just because I like you better than I like him...on the other hand,  
I like everyone better than him!"  
Well almost everyone, I thought as I remembered Syoaron, and how difficult it was to forget   
about him. Every time that I had seemed to finally get over him, he would show up and my   
resolution would melt again.  
"So... do you want ice cream?" I asked, trying to change the topic.  
"Sure, I'll pay. What flavor do you want Meiling-chan?"  
"Um,how about chocolate?"  
"Sure."  
We sat there eating happily on the park bench, Albert nowhere in sight. I was very happy, it was just like the good old days with Sakura-chan and Tomoyo-san at festivals. And then I saw him. It was Syoaron, what was he doing here in Hong Kong?, I asked myself. My doom had come, Syoaron had spotted me and now had begun to approach.  
"How are you doing Meiling?"  
"Fine." I mumbled to my ice cream cone.  
"Um,Meiling, is this kind of private, if it is then I'll be going right now and-"  
"No it's not. And if you do and Albert finds you, he'll cream you by giving you a wedgie the   
size of Andromeda!"  
"That", interrupted Syoaron", is why I'm interested in this matter. The clan told me you were  
with Albert. However, I just found Albert sulking around Torrutu', if that's his name's, home."  
Torrutu groaned. The surely 'Andromeda wedgie' was about to occur to him at his doorstep.  
"Torrutu-san," I asked him sweetly, "Why don't I walk you home?"  
"Meiling-chan, isn't that supposed to be the other way around?" Torrutu asked me.  
"Hey! You're the one who is going to get a wedgie, not me!"  
"True."  
"Meiling!", Syoaron interrupted, "Albert went to the clan! They're out looking out for your  
return."  
I groaned."Does that count you as well?" I asked him.  
"I um... guess so."  
"Whatever! Torrutu-san, do you want to your home before the rest of the clan catches up on me?!"  
"Meiling-chan, Torrutu said reluctantly, "are you sure you want to do that? I mean the rest of  
the clan are going to be fuming about this- and they're pretty powerful- and-"  
"And", I interrupted, "it's going to be dark soon, so I think maybe I should escort you home."  
"Not 'I' Meiling-chan, but 'we'. I'm not letting you go out on your own Meiling, especially   
after dark."  
"Oh! My cousin cares! (sarcastically) Oh, but why didn't he care enough to come watch my play,  
or to look for me when I went missing, or stay in Hong Kong?"  
He reddened. "Don't stretch your luck Meiling. I'm going to be the future head of the clan,  
remember that!"  
I pretended to shiver with fear. He reddened even more.  
"I'm warning you Meiling, I just don't want to do anything stupid. Especially against the clan.  
You should follow my example, always obeying what the clan orders."  
I gave an exaggerated sigh. "Oh what then, dear cousin, is when you were sent to retrieve a   
powerful family item in Hong Kong? Oh! Did you fail? Yes you did! You let the girl have the book!  
And you came back with your heart still in Japan and with that very girl!"  
"Um…Meiling-chan", Torrutu eyed me then Syoaron who was getting really angry and embarrassed  
and perhaps ready to explode, "maybe you should just go along with your cousin. You can forget  
about walking me home. And-"  
"No! Wait for me!" I grabbed Torrutu' hand and I dragged him out of he park and onto a street  
that was not so crowded anymore.   
"So which way is your house?"  
"What?"  
"Which way is your house?"  
"Oh! This way!" He led me to a direction, as I noticed, not the nicest part of Hong Kong City.   
I looked at the crowded houses stuck together side by side in distaste. That certainly did not  
allow you much breathing space! Torrutu stopped, he pointed to his home, we were almost there,  
just another block!   
"How much farther do we have to go?" I grumbled though I knew we were almost there. "My feet  
are starting to get sore."  
"Not much farther." We approached his home, a tiny apartment on the first floor. It looked   
cozy. The front door opened. A lady stepped out. When she saw Torrutu she immediately began  
scolding, as if she had already rehearsed it all. Then she saw me.   
"Who are you?" She demanded. "I bet whatever family name you have it isn't very solid. Get out  
of here before I sue your family. I know my family will outrank them! And if I find out that   
you're related to that fat boy here that almost killed my cat! I'll go after you with the broom!"   
I looked at this lady half-stunned, and half-angry. Not for the clan, but by her attitude. Did  
she act like this to all Torrutu's friends?  
Torrutu leaned forward to the lady and whispered into her ear. And when he finished, the lady  
looked embarrassed and apologized to me. I nodded.  
"I guess I'll go now." I turned to leave.   
"Wait Meiling-chan!" I turned. Torrutu took something out from his pocket. It was a necklace of  
some sorts. "I got this for you when I saw you a week ago." It was a beautiful locket.   
Blushing he slipped it over my neck. Did Torrutu-san just do what I thought he did? Did he just  
do the attempt to shower the girl with gifts? Especially the girl that gave him a wedgie in the  
middle of the stairway?   
I smile shyly. "But I haven't gotten anything for you!" I searched myself and remembered  
something valuable. I slipped a small birthstone that I had received as a child from my uncle,   
the former leader of the Li clan. Did giving this gift to him mean that I would no longer be   
bound to the Li clan as closely, mentally, as I was before?   
"But I think I have something that would do." I took it and looked at it, smiling, gave it to  
him. I loved my uncle, this was one of the few possessions he had given me before he passed away  
. I always kept it with me, it was my lucky rock. Okay, some people have lucky pennies, nickels,  
dimes, quarters, me? I have a rock. A rock is more or equally as solid than gold or silver.   
"You don't have to-" he began.   
"But I want to Torrutu-san." I gave him a slight hug and walked away, back to my home on the   
northern side of Hong Kong. Torrutu stared wordlessly after me.   
I stood outside my home, I wasn't sure if I should go in. I had reached for the handle,  
withdrawn my hand, and paced in a circle twice. I had done that routine too many times to count  
on two hands. That was definitely too many times. I used up all my courage and pulled the door  
open and walked in, up the stairs, and into my room. Of course, I didn't forget to close the  
door.   
Unlike the greeting that I had expected, no one was ready to go and blame me for leaving  
Albert. I had sort of expected them to the point of waiting at the door.  
I stared out the window. The light danced swaying outside against the window panes, then I  
remembered Torrutu's gift. I examined it closely. It seemed rather quite expensive, had he been  
saving it up for me? It was intricately designed in red, and at the middle, was a lovely carved  
red heart. I wondered how much exactly Torrutu would go for me. Actually, I looked at the locket  
, why would he get this for me? I bet that he did not go buying expensive lockets for all the   
girls that he met. Why me, then? I pondered.   
Did he happen to *like* me? He was kind of cute, and very sweet, but why on earth would he like  
me? A outcast from her family clan? I couldn't think of reasons until I realized that I was  
thinking of how my parents would look at this issue. And then I postponed the thinking because  
apparently my parents had arrived home after hunting for me. 


	3. Reflections

Peeking at my parents from the banister, I saw them come in with a large object,  
wrapped in a large white cloth. I immediately knew that it must be something very expensive. But   
I was somewhat startled when I realized that they didn't look too pleased with themselves, but  
rather like someone had slapped them across the face.   
"Meiling! Are you here?" My father called with slight fatigue.  
I slowly crept down the stairs, what were they up to? Why were they acting so strange?  
"Yes…?", I replied nervously.  
He frowned and made a gesture at the object. "Albert's family has given us a very  
precious gift even knowing what you did tonight… leaving the poor boy standing… but I hope you   
stop doing things like this. We had a difficult time calming his parents, Meiling."  
Albert's parents were very clever to use this ruse, I admitted. Now my parents would  
stick me to this marriage even if their position in the clan was at stake. I wanted to kick Albert  
right now for having such clever parents.  
My parents unveiled the "precious gift" and I felt like I wanted to cry. The gift was a  
bridal gown for me. The symbolism embroidered on it represented the tightening of bonds,   
loyalty forever between the two clans… but I detested the thought of marrying him already.   
My father gave a slight glare at me. My mother gave me a pained look. I turned around  
and walked upstairs, too lost for words. I went to my room and lay on my bed thinking about   
these new revelations.   
I detested… no hated Albert, yet I was forced to marry him. But what was I to do now?  
The ties had been strained when I walked out of the coffee shop but strengthened by a tenfold  
from what they were originally when my parents received the unexpected gift. I sat up and  
hugged my knees, seeking comfort from the floor surface, receiving none.   
Something fell from my pocket, I unconsciously reached for it. It was the necklace I  
received from Torrutu. I twirled the chain in my fingers, admiring the hanging pendant swirl and  
tried to take comfort that I always had a friend in Torrutu.   
I smiled. Perhaps the marriage wasn't such a bad thing. I wouldn't have met Torrutu if I  
hadn't left my family on that fateful night. But if you look at it the other way… my life following  
was going to be a sorry.   
Staying beside someone that I didn't love for the rest of my life seemed terrible. Surely I  
didn't know anyone who did marry and was incredibly sad afterward. Maybe I was an exception.   
I shook my head.  
Was it the same with Syoaron? Did he not love me, at least not the way I wanted and he  
was so unhappy with me? But he was forced to marry me until he met Sakura-chan because he  
loved her and the clan approved of his choice, so he could break the ties o f marriage with the  
person he didn't want to spend the rest of his life with. That was me…   
Perhaps it's better this way. Yes, it is. He couldn't live with the arranged marriage… and   
I would never want to see him hurt. He loves Sakura, but she doesn't even recognize that his  
affection is beyond the one of a friend's.  
Syoaron was going to leave Hong Kong tomorrow to go back to Japan to see Sakura. He  
should tell her, shouldn't he? I got off the bed and searched for pen and paper. I'm tired of feeling  
sorry for myself. But even though I may never marry the one I love, let him have that pleasure. I  
began writing my letter…  
Hello! It's truly nice to talk to you again Syoaron. How come you haven't been  
answering my messages that I sent you? I bet you were having way too much fun with  
Sakura-chan! You do have to remember your relatives you know even though you are in Japan  
and not in Hong Kong. Your sisters have been pestering me to ask you what you would like for  
Christmas. Also Fuutie-san said that this year she would be coming to Japan to see you at school.  
Of course secretly so you won't know. You are aware I shouldn't have told you that but I knew you  
would have known her to be there if she were to spy on you, dear cousin. Oh, just for you to  
know, I have told Auntie that we have decided not to go for the arranged marriage. She didn't  
seem the least bit surprised. Anyway, I was wondering what is Mitsuki Sensei's favorite colour  
because we are having a contest between the two the two of us to find out what it is. I hope you  
still don't hold anything about Mitsuki Sensei because she was really kind and I hoped you  
apologized to her for misjudging her before she went away, so as Tomoyo-chan says. Well? Have  
you told Sakura-chan yet that you love her? You know she won't be single forever! Anyway, if you  
won't tell her soon, I'll go back to Japan and tell her myself because I didn't work so hard into  
teaching that concept into your sisters, besides Fuutie for no reason! So if you don't admit to her  
dear cousin very soon then I will be force to return to Japan and corrupt your life there and   
cause a big commotion.   
From your dearest cousin,  
Meiling Li   
(Ps: I better receive your reply before the 20th of June or else I'm going to seriously come over  
there. Even Auntie agrees.)  
(Ps2: I have a boyfriend now so you don't have to worry about me getting jealous of Sakura-chan  
anymore. Plus when you marry her, I can teach her how to cook properly(unlike you), her favorite   
dishes that I made for her during my brief stay in Japan where I met Nakuru-san, and   
Hiragizawa-kun.)  
Meiling Li  
This letter really states a sharp point even though parts of it weren't true… but we'll go  
there later. Now all I had to do was to mail it to Syoaron' apartment in Japan. I rummaged for a  
stamp and soon after I had mailed it via Japan.   
**************************  
Light makes creatures come out. It gives plants and trees the things it needs to survive.  
Light guides people to safer places, revealing deadly geological features that were invisible in the   
night. But most of all, light signifies hope.  
Hope drives people on when everything seems to go wrong. Was hope what I lacked? I  
hoped not. I certainly needed a little light now... I had just mailed the letter. But now what? No  
distractions were available this night; I had no homework.   
I stretched my arms as I strode back from out of my room and into the familiar gym   
where I frequently trained for over ten years. I didn't do any exercises today but simply sat down   
on the mat and gazed around the room. Why did I feel so lost?   
I looked around and noted that everything was unchanged but now I felt like a stranger.  
Was this not my own home or was this my home years ago but nevermore? I touched the wood  
floor and realized how much I would miss my home when I had to go away to get married. Nothing  
was going to be the same again after that...  
Was I afraid of change or merely the fact of marriage to one like Albert? It was not just  
the fact if he would treat me right or not, it was much more than that. Marriage contains many  
factors, of which one is love. Did I love Albert? Do I love Torrutu-san?  
I enjoy being in Torrutu's company but do I truly love him? Do I truly feel love for   
anyone? Or did I like everyone but nothing more than that? If I had to marry Torrutu would I feel  
the way I did now? Or would I be fine with it?  
I sighed. I did that a lot these days. But on the other hand, there wasn't anything really  
thrilling about life anymore like there was in Japan... should I revisit Japan? Would my parents   
care if I left or would they want me to stay close to my betrothed?   
'No use trying to kill yourself thinking Meiling', I told myself firmly. Running to the   
hallway I picked up the cordless phone and ordered a ticket due Japan... tomorrow. After school  
tomorrow, a Friday. Besides I don't think I can stand another day here.   
----------------------/------------------  
Approximately twenty hours later I was on a airplane crossing the Ocean and Hong   
Kong already seemed far away. I wondered what it would be like going back to Japan again... it   
seemed so many years ago since I helped, or at least tried to help Syoaron capture the cards with   
Sakura-chan.  
I peeked out the window and admired the brief flicker lights that indicated that there  
were surprisingly cities underneath. What would my old friends think of me? Would they believe  
I had changed for the better, or just the opposite of that...  
Glaring out the window and into the light of the flickering stars I chided myself for   
worrying myself silly. I took out a book that I had meant to read for the last three years and once  
reading four pages I promptly fell asleep.   
-------------dreaming-------------  
Lights danced across the night sky as the fireworks exploded spraying the sky with   
pinks, yellows, and many other colours. Music filled the air and out of the corner of my eye I saw   
people merrily dancing. Everyone wore masks but I somehow knew that I knew everyone there.  
Three masked men approached me. One I felt a strong bond with, the other I strongly  
detested, the third I knew that I also liked. I refuse the first two politely and decided to dance with  
the third gentleman. I then realized that I was in a fancy dress and a mask. I quickly realized that  
this masked man was a very good dancer. At the end of the dance each partner had to take off   
their mask.   
I gasped when I realized that the person behind the mask was Syoaron. How could this   
be? He should have asked Sakura to dance! I immediately walked away into the crowd leaving my  
very confused cousin standing stunned.   
I ran out of the crowd quickly, not paying the least attention to where I was going. My  
face was streaked with tears and I leaned on the nearby Sakura tree for support as I felt myself  
go limp. A familiar figure walked slowly after me out of the crowd. He sat beside me, next to the   
tree.   
I turned away, afraid that it was Syoaron. The figure gently took off my mask with his   
hand and used his other hand to make me look at him. It was Torrutu. He took my hand and we  
sat there in silence, a sudden peace had decended on the both of us...  
---------end of dream-------  
The dream ended as I heard the announcer call the passengers to put on their seatbelts  
for the landing. In the next fifteen minutes we descended and landed. I was escorted out the   
with all the other passengers and checked in my passport.  
As I walked out the airport I remembered my dream and realized that I did truly love   
Torrutu... I just didn't know until now. I turned straight around, back to the airport and ordered   
a ticket back to Hong Kong. I had found my answer.   
Perhaps going to Japan really did help. 


End file.
